Fantendo Drop Distance (2015 Cartoon)
Fantendo Drop Distance (not to be confused with the cancelled show with the same name) is a cartoon developed by AzaCraft in collaboration with many writers and collaborators. It has a more fantastical setting then The Jam, and is inspired by FiM and Steven Universe in tone. Synopsis A group of users wielding special types of magic hang out, fight evil, and go on misadventures in a place called The Town Without A Name. (The true name of the town is a running mystery of the series.) Episodes Characters Main Characters *'Dark:' The self-proclaimed leader of the group, Dark is a confident yet friendly person who wields fire powers. He tends to get a bit angry about things tho. *'Taylor:' A silly guy and the master of self-depricating humor, his magic is a pink aura which can be used in a variety of ways, such as to heal others or to be used as a defense. It is implied that Taylor has a crush on Dark. *'Brandon:' A sarcastic author who comes into conflict with Dark often, but he is a close friend of the others. He wields electric powers. *'Eve:' A kind and sweet girl, however she can get a bit impatient about things. She doesn't like to fight, and instead uses her magic for baking and art. *'Kam:' A skilled artist, he uses his magic in his arts to make him more vibrant, but isn't very skilled in combat. He has a witty sense of humor and can make good friends with a lot of people. *'Pablo:' The son of a loyal soldier for the first president, Mr. Plumber, Pablo inherited his weapons and his magic. He can use plasma in his attacks, and has access to various firearms. Secondary Characters *'Locky:' Locky is a friend of the others who doesn't use magic, and is instead a weapons master, creating devices for the team to use. He can be a bit of a jerk, but ultimately looks out for his friends. *'Nutik:' A part-wolf boy, Nutik is friendly towards the others and is interested in studying in japan. *'Sketch:' An aspiring artist, Sketch isn't content with staying quiet and is quick to voice his mind, even if that gets him in trouble. His magic is a technique that allows anything he draws to come to life at his will. *'Foxx:' A younger citizen who uses dark magic. For someone who uses Dark magic, however, he is incredibly friendly to everyone. His magic is an aura-type Magic (like Taylor); however, this type of magic makes use of a gray aura that allows Foxx to turn his body parts (mostly his arms) into different tools or weapons. *'Tommy:' Initially a rival to the group, he is a psychotic wresting fan who cares little for others' emotions, and uses a strange new magic that lets him control technology. *'Lumo:' The thrill-seeking president of The Town Without A Name, he is very skilled in mathematics and wields water magic. *'Rocky:' A fire mage like Dark, Rocky is a friendly rival of Dark and the two spar in their free time. Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows